Le Sixième Miracle
by Meldemort
Summary: Lorsque Echizen Ryōma arrive à l'université de Seiritei, il s'attendait à tout, vraiment. Mais certainement pas à se faire coller au train par une poignée de perverts supposés être l'Élite de l'école. Run rabbit, run. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, ils l'obtiennent. Toujours.


_Yoooooooooooo...!_

 _J'avais déjà annoncé cette fanfiction sur mon profil. Je voulais attendre d'avoir fait plus de chapitres mais j'en avais marre de voir le premier pourrir dans le coin de mon PC... Alors le voici ! En re-regardant Prince of Tennis une seconde fois je suis littéralement tombée sous le charme des personnages, en particulier en lisant des fanfic sur le fandom (que j'ai dévoré pendant deux mois non-stop)_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Résumé** : Lorsque Echizen Ryōma arrive à l'université de Seiritei, il s'attendait à tout, vraiment. Mais certainement pas à se faire coller au train par une poignée de perverts supposés être l'Élite de l'école. Run rabbit, run. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, ils l'obtiennent. Toujours.

 **Pairing** : **OT4** (RyoYukiFujiAto) mais va sûrement devenir un **OT6** (+TezuSana) à l'avenir.

 **Rating** : **Mature** (mouahaha)

 **Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis est entre de bonnes mains tant qu'il ne m'appartient pas. Vous savez pourquoi... **

_xx_

* * *

 **LE SIXIÈME MIRACLE**

CHAPITRE UN

o

o

Ses yeux parcoururent la cour immense qui précédait le bâtiment énorme recouvrant la majeure partie du terrain. La fac dans laquelle il allait passer le reste de sa scolarité semblait l'attendre de pied ferme, fière et imposante comme pour lui donner un avant-goût des futures années sinueuses qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre.

En vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu en rentrant des États-Unis après cinq ans à ramasser les trophées de tous les championnats de tennis qu'il avait enchaîné en tant que jeune prodige. À peine arrivé à l'aéroport, son crétin de père venu le récupérer lui a tout de suite ordonné de refaire ses valises et de se rendre à l'Académie de Seiritei pour obtenir son diplôme et « profiter de sa jeunesse tant que tu le peux ! » comme il lui avait balancer sans se défaire de son sourire débile, le même qu'il affichait quand il avait une sale idée derrière la tête.

Même pas un bonjour, ni même un _'comment ça va fiston ?'_ mais un ' _garde tes affaires, tu vas à Seiritei'_ suivi d'un coup de pied qui l'avait poussé dans le taxi. Oui, vous avez bien entendu : dans le TAXI. Nanjiroh était uniquement passé pour le faire repartir aussitôt. Il avait à peine eut le temps de protester que le véhicule avait démarré au quart de tour, rendant la silhouette de son foutu paternel de plus en plus minuscule derrière eux.

Le temps qu'il se rende compte de ce qui l'attendait réellement, il était déjà arrivé devant l'Académie.

Seiritei.

La faculté numéro Une du pays tout entier. Tous les grands personnages du territoire sortaient majoritairement diplômés de cette école, et tous ceux qui réussissaient étaient à 100% sûrs d'obtenir un job de rêve qu'aucun autre étudiant ne pourrait espérer.

Diverses spécialités d'études sont arrangées en trois secteurs bien distincts, représentés comme des établissements entiers rassemblés au même endroit. Seigaku, section langues et échanges culturels. Rikkaidai, section art et audiovisuel. Et enfin Hyotei qui réunit l'économie et les sciences politiques, généralement attribuées aux fils à papa afin d'hériter de la position de leurs prédécesseurs. Le tout réuni, l'académie devait donc son nom aux trois branches d'apprentissage enseignées dans ce même lieu.

Echizen ne voulait même pas imaginer le nombre de génies qui devaient en ce moment-même fouler le sol de cette Académie bien trop luxueuse à son goût.

Il aimait la simplicité et l'anonymat qui lui permettait de se mélanger à la foule sans faire d'histoires, raison pour laquelle il s'est entêté à forcer ses parents à l'inscrire dans des établissements publics et sans aucune renommée pour le bien de sa tranquillité. Bien sûr, cela n'a pas empêché les élèves de s'agglutiner autour de lui comme des moustiques après avoir été témoins de ses prouesses, aussi bien au sport que dans son travail scolaire.

Il a déjà entendu dire que le directeur de Seiritei était une vieille connaissance de son paternel, mais de là à penser qu'ils collaboreraient tous les deux pour le faire entrer là où il n'en avait pas nécessairement envie…. _tch_. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Il savait bien que le timbre de sa voix étaient particulièrement mielleuse la dernière fois que son père l'avait appelé. Ce qui aurait dû le faire tiquer était le fait que ce sale vicieux ait mentionné avoir _'très hâte'_ qu'il rentre au Japon. Chose qu'il ne dit JAMAIS d'habitude, pas même lorsque son propre fils est à l'étranger pendant cinq longues années !

– Je vais définitivement le massacrer… siffla Ryōma en pénétrant dans la longue allée qui menait au bâtiment principal.

L'intérieur était en tout point comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Des murs redécorés de colonnes majestueuses, un sol carrelé brillant de mille feux, et un plafond presque aussi haut que les stades de tennis dans lesquels il avait joué. Le hall du bâtiment principal était complètement désert, le son de ses pas intensifiant son sentiment de solitude entre ces murs resplendissants.

Sa première mission était de trouver le bureau du directeur. Chose faite après dix minutes à déambuler dans ces couloirs interminables. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le fameux responsable de l'académie, mais celui-ci semblait le connaître depuis des siècles.

« Depuis le temps que ton père me parle de toi ! »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce vieux débris remonte à une dizaine d'années déjà. »

« On s'est rencontré au lycée, tu sais. C'était un jour où... »

Et cetera, et cetera… L'introduction lui a pris une bonne demi-heure avant de plonger enfin dans les affaires sérieuses. Et au fil de la discussion, une nouvelle aussi choquante que déstabilisante lui apprit alors à quel point son père s'était préparé à lui pourrir la vie plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait :

– À propos de ton intégration à l'Académie, il a déjà été décidé que tu passeras directement dans le cursus des secondes années à Seigaku. Ton père a tout prévu, il m'a fait parvenir le test que je t'avais envoyé il y a six mois et il s'avère que tu as déjà un niveau admirable que la plupart des seniors n'ont pas encore !

– Pardon… ? Excusez-moi, de quel test est-ce que vous…

Soudain il se figea, les souvenirs d'il y a six mois refaisant surface dans sa mémoire comme un flot constant qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter.

* * *

 _''– Ne, ne Ryoma-kuuuun~''_

 _Ryōma commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. La tête dans le coaltar, il s'empara de l'objet sans même jeter un œil sur le nom de l'appelant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive en connaissant parfaitement le décalage horaire entre les deux continents._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux baka-oyaji…_

 _''– Keh ! Tu pourrais au moins feindre ta joie de parler avec ton précieux papa, fils indigne !''_

– _Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je raccroche._

 _''– Aaargh attend ! Bon sang… combien de fois t'ai-je dit de cesser de te montrer aussi rabat-joie !''_

 _L'adolescent réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il commençait maintenant, il n'allait plus en finir._

 _''– Je t'ai envoyé un courrier, tu devrais l'avoir reçu depuis le temps.''_

 _Un courrier ? Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, il avait cru entendre Kevin parler d'une certaine lettre qu'il aurait reçu du Japon. Il lui avait dit l'avoir déposée sur son bureau… En levant la tête en direction du meuble à quelques mètres de lui, il aperçut la grande enveloppe au sommet de sa pile de livres qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de trier._

 _Elle venait de son père ?_

 _''– Tu as juste à répondre aux questions qui sont à l'intérieur. Ça ne te prendra qu'une petite heure.''_

– _Des questions ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça au juste ? Tu sais que je suis débordé avec mes cours et les tournois en même temps baka-oyaji._

 _''– Hahaha ! Prends ça comme des devoirs de vacances de la part de ton cher papa chéri. Je ne voudrais pas que ton niveau régresse quand le tennis est tout ce que tu as dans la tête !''_

– … _J'ai pas env-_

 _''– Ah, j'oubliais ! Si tu ne le fais pas j'appelle le responsable de l'US Open pour faire en sorte d'annuler tes prochains matchs. Oh, et pas d'argent de poche pendant trois mois bien entendu.''_

 _Il pouvait presque apercevoir l'énoooorme sourire sournois que prenait très certainement son père à l'autre bout du fil. Echizen fit de son mieux pour ne pas raccrocher et balancer son téléphone contre le mur. Son géniteur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !_

– _Très bien, je ferai ton truc débile ! Fais juste en sorte de ne pas me déranger jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est clair ?_

 _''– Comme de l'eau de roche ! Et n'oublie pas de me renvoyer ton devoir avant la fin de la semaine, okay ?~''_

– _Je raccroche._

 _''– Et même pas un au revoir ?! Fils indigne ! Sache que-''_

 _ **Bip—**_ _Incapable de contenir son irritation plus longtemps, Echizen balança son portable sur son bureau, faisant voltiger l'enveloppe qui atterrit sur le sol. Il s'affala dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et laissa échapper un long grognement qui promettait maintes malédictions contre son paternel. Il allait voir. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il le tuerait pour de bon…!_

* * *

De retour dans le présent, Ryōma faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser sa fureur exploser. Son poing se serra jusqu'à écorcher ses paumes, et tout ce qu'il avait en tête désormais était la façon dont il pourrait assassiner son père sans laisser une seule trace.

– Félicitation Echizen Ryōma : tu es désormais le premier étudiant de l'histoire à entrer directement en seconde année à Seiritei. Un avenir très prometteur t'attend au bout du chemin, garçon. Tu peux en être certain !

o

o

o

Une fois dans les couloirs, Echizen fulminait. Ce vieux avait osé…. Il avait osé lui faire une chose pareille sans même demander son avis..! Il allait le payer cher. Non seulement il était forcé de mettre les pieds dans un établissement nationalement réputé et dont tout le monde parlait, mais en plus il venait de sauter une année entière de cours pour rejoindre directement le niveau des secondes années.

S'il prévoyait toujours de se fondre dans la masse, il sut tout de suite que cette opération allait très vite s'avérer être un échec. Tant pis, il devra au moins faire en sorte de se faire transparent dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Éviter la foule, ne parler à personne et ne s'occuper que de qui le concernait tout comme il était parvenu à faire pendant toutes ses années à l'étranger. Seul Kevin a pu réussir à briser sa bulle sans vraiment qu'il s'en rendre compte. Disons qu'il n'avait pas prévu que leur rivalité électrique du début se transformerait en un rapprochement amical que les deux n'avaient pas vu venir…

– Bon sang, tout est trop grand ici ! s'écria le jeune homme en brandissant son emploi du temps en l'air.

La seule bonne chose qu'il tirait éventuellement de toute cette histoire était le fait qu'il soit mis à Seigaku, la section linguistique dans laquelle il était sûr d'exceller. Parler anglais, français et allemand était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus facile pour lui qui avait très souvent voyagé avec ses parents étant plus jeune.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si passer son diplôme pour quelque chose qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts était réellement nécessaire. En fait, il savait déjà la réponse.

– La classe B… La classe B…

Voilà trente minutes qu'il déambulait dans le bâtiment de Seigaku, et toujours pas de classe B en vue. Est-ce qu'il était au bon étage au moins ? Dans la bonne section ? Dans le bon établissement ? Dans la bonne vie ? Certainement pas. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, Ryōma avait juste envie de déchirer sa feuille et de quitter les lieux aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Au diable son diplôme. Il lui suffira de gagner tous les tournois internationaux de Tennis et il aura de quoi gagner sa vie.

Il tourna dans un angle et tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Deux silhouettes se tenaient dans le fond d'une petite allée à peine éclairée par les lumières du couloir. Tiens ? Il pensait que le bâtiment était désert puisque les cours avaient repris il y a peu. Serait-ce des retardataires ? Lui qui voulait éviter tout contact avec les élèves de Seiritei, voilà une fois de plus ses espoirs réduits à néant en moins d'une heure. Quelqu'un l'avait définitivement maudit, et il ne serait pas surpris s'il apprenait s'il s'agissait d'une vengeance de la part de l'un des nombreux adversaires qu'il avait battu à plate couture.

Réprimant un soupir, il se décida finalement à se rapprocher afin de demander son chemin. C'est alors qu'un bruit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de ses propres oreilles se mit à résonner jusqu'à lui, l'immobilisant complètement. Il pouvait désormais mieux distinguer les deux individus qu'il avait aperçu depuis qu'il avait raccourci la distance.

Il s'agissait de deux garçons, l'un collé à l'autre sans aucune gêne tandis que leurs corps se mouvaient dans un rythme intense et langoureux à la fois. Les deux bouches se prenaient d'assaut l'une après l'autre sans répit pendant que leurs mains parcouraient leur peau, laissant deviner qu'ils connaissaient chacun le tracé de leurs courbes dans les moindres détails. Un autre gémissement franchit la gorge de l'un des deux- Ryōma ne saurait dire lequel, étant donné que dans la position dans laquelle ils sont, leur bouche ne faisait plus qu'un. Le rouge lui monta très vite aux joues, et un long frisson l'électrifia des pieds à la tête en une fraction de seconde.

Celui qui avait l'air de dominer agrippa tout à coup les cheveux bleus foncés de son partenaire, rendant leur baiser déjà bien passionné encore plus prononcé. Echizen pouvait ressentir toute la chaleur qui émanait d'eux depuis sa position. Il ne rata pas non plus le mouvement d'une main venue attraper le derrière de celui piégé contre le mur. Si cela durait plus longtemps, ils allaient réellement finir par...— Le garçon secoua mentalement sa tête, prétextant n'avoir rien imaginé de plus osé que ce qu'il était en train de regarder malgré lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger alors que son esprit refusait de croire ce à quoi il était en train d'assister. Que faire ? Les interrompre et leur demander son chemin comme si de rien était pour éviter de les embarrasser…? Certainement pas. La seule chose à faire ici était de reculer tout doucement et de se retourner pour tracer sa route en prétendant n'avoir rien vu. Tout comme il s'apprêtait à faire à cet instant précis.

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une paire d'yeux profondément azuré retienne ses orbes dorées prisonnières d'un simple contact visuel. Le châtain avait libéré la bouche de l'autre garçon, son attention désormais reportée sur le pauvre Echizen qui avait senti son cœur cesser de battre.

Celui aux cheveux bleus suivit le mouvement de son partenaire après avoir remarqué la pause soudaine de son amant.

Oh non.

Les deux étaient maintenant fixés sur Ryōma qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de garder les yeux grands ouverts dans leur direction. S'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche maintenant, ils allaient définitivement le prendre pour un voyeur pervers et de sombres rumeurs commenceraient alors à le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité…!

Il s'attendait à tout, vraiment. Mais sûrement pas à ce que les deux se mettent subitement à sourire en se tournant complètement vers lui.

– Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là, Yuki~

Echizen recula d'un pas. Le châtain s'avança doucement.

– Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs alors que les cours ont commencé, petit, susurra le garçon d'un air moqueur.

Ryōma tiqua à cette remarque. Non seulement parce qu'il avait l'audace de lui faire la morale alors qu'eux-même n'étaient pas dans leur classe respective, mais également pour le terme de ' _petit_ ' alors qu'il avait finalement pris trois centimètres depuis l'été dernier. Il n'allait certainement pas l'accepter ! Effaçant toute trace de stupeur, le plus jeune serra les poings tout en dirigeant son regard froidement doré contre les deux étudiants.

– C'est à moi de dire ça ! hurla-t-il en surprenant les deux autres. Vous devriez être en cours au lieu de vous bécoter comme des sauvages en plein milieu du couloir ! Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas petit. Vous êtes seulement un peu plus grands que moi, c'est tout.

Furibond, il allait se retourner pour reprendre son chemin et oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer quand une poigne monstrueusement puissante lui attrapa le poignet juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il n'avait pas vu l'autre le rattraper et ne s'attendait certainement pas à se faire arrêter de la sorte.

– Qu'est-ce que..?!

– Intéressant~

– Très, ajouta son camarade qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il fixa Ryōma de toute sa hauteur, observant celui-ci sous toutes les coutures comme s'il le jaugeait d'un simple coup d'œil. Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

– Je ne l'ai jamais vu par ici. Il est nouveau ?

– Il faut croire, répondit le châtain.

Il raffermit sa prise sur le poignet du plus jeune qui essayait de se frayer une sortie, en vain.

– Qui es-tu ?

– Comme si j'allais te le dire, lâcha sèchement Ryōma.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ces deux sans-gênes. Il avait une classe à trouver, et un cours à suivre. Même s'il n'était toujours en colère pour avoir été manipulé par son père et qu'il n'approuvait toujours pas le fait de devoir rester deux ans dans cette académie renommée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer dès son premier jour pour une absence non justifiée.

Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'eux au plus vite. Il tira à nouveau sa main dans l'espoir de lui échapper, mais l'autre ne le lâchait pas. Le mystérieux jeune homme avait tout l'air d'avoir pris sa réponse comme un défi qu'il accepta de relever avec un énorme plaisir. Il s'approcha un peu plus.

– Il y a d'autres moyens de te faire parler, tu sais~

– Lâche-moi !

– Quel est ton nom ? demanda celui aux cheveux bleus tandis qu'il se positionna juste derrière lui.

– Je ne vous le dirai pas.

– Je m'appelle Fuji Syusuke, continua ce dernier sans prêter attention à ses protestations.

Le deuxième se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer à son tour :

\- Et moi Yukimura Seiichi.

\- Écoutez, siffla Ryōma qui sentait ses nerfs au bord de l'explosion. Vous pouvez me donner tous les noms que vous voulez, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Je les oublierai dans l'heure qui va suivre de toute manière. Oubliez que vous m'avez vu, et j'oublierai votre petite activité de pervers exhibitionnistes de tout à l'heure. Si vous m'avez compris, alors—

La fin de sa phrase resta coincée au fond de sa gorge comme une paire de lèvres était subitement venue plonger sur les siennes sans crier gare. Complètement paralysé par le choc, il n'a commencé à réagir que lorsque son assaillant était venu approfondir ce qu'il avait initié en profitant de son blocage mental. Sa langue était venue forcer le passage dans sa bouche et s'amusait avec celle du garçon qui finit par s'agiter.

\- Mmmpf..!

L'étudiant glissé dans son dos l'entoura de ses bras en coinçant les siens dans son étreinte. Son souffle chaud effleura son lobe, le mordillant, le suçotant et jouant avec avant de descendre plus bas derrière son oreille, puis sa nuque, jusqu'à sa gorge qu'il explora délicatement tout en laissant des marques de salives au passage de ses lèvres.

Ryōma était sidéré. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de se faire molester en plein couloir dès son premier jour à l'université. Non seulement il tombait sur des pervers en pleine prolifération dans un lieu public, mais en plus ces mêmes personnes essayaient de faire la même chose avec lui ?! Il n'en était pas question !

Dans sa colère, il planta ses dents avec hargne dans la langue intrusive qui étouffait la plupart de ses plaintes. Il attendit que le garçon se redresse d'un coup en reculant pour réunir ses dernières forces et élancer sa tête en arrière afin d'assommer son deuxième agresseur. L'étreinte autour de lui s'affaiblit rapidement et Ryōma se dégagea en vitesse en regagnant sa liberté. Un rictus triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'attention des deux étudiants blessé, l'un se couvrant la bouche et l'autre se tenant le front.

 _Dommage, c'est le nez que je visais…_ se dit Ryōma sans se défaire de son sourire carnassier.

\- Mada mada da ne.

Lâchant ces quatre simples petits mots, il passa un revers de pouce sur ses lèvres avant de récupérer son sac et de se mettre à foncer dans la direction opposée, laissant les deux autres _'_ pervers _'_ le regarder disparaître à l'angle de l'allée sans un mot.

Un long silence s'était installé entre eux, et il ne se brisa qu'au moment où un ricanement soudain se mit à résonner du côté du garçon aux cheveux bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Syu ? Nous ne sommes jamais aussi tactiles avec les gens en dehors de notre _cercle_.

\- Saa…

Le dénommé Syu rouvrit les paupières, dévoilant à nouveau ses orbes d'un bleu si profond qu'il se confondait avec les couleurs de l'océan. Son regard était dirigé dans la direction où le nouvel élève s'était enfui.

\- Il faut dire que celui-ci a un goût particulièrement exotique.~

\- À qui le dis-tu, sourit son partenaire dont les yeux violets fixaient un point invisible dans le même axe que le châtain à côté de lui.

Tous deux se mirent à sourire en revoyant l'image du garçon aux yeux froid et dorés qui semblaient transpercer n'importe quel malheureux ayant le malheur de croiser son regard, ainsi que ses cheveux noirs aux reflets de jade retombant sur son front pâle qui laissait deviner une peau si douce et délicate, sans parler de son corps dissimulant toute cette force et cette détermination derrière cette apparence de fragilité adorable…

Ils en voulaient plus. Beaucoup plus.

Et ce qu'ils voulaient, ils l'obtenaient.

 _Toujours_.

x

* * *

 _Je suis désolée, les autres chapitres ne sont pas prévus tout de suite. Mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me motivera à aller plus vite !_

 _Tchouussss_


End file.
